


Llegando

by jesigarcia669



Category: La ley y el orden: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27371728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesigarcia669/pseuds/jesigarcia669
Summary: Noah Porter Benson pasa por un momento dificil y recibe ayuda de su tio Rafa, en el proceso Olivia y Rafael se acercan más.
Relationships: Rafael Barba & Noah Porter Benson, Rafael Barba/Olivia Benson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos, he leído muchas de sus historias.
> 
> No puedo escribir en ingles pero por suerte la pagina se encarga de la traducción automática.  
> Espero sus apreciaciones sobre el primer capitulo para saber si continuar.

Capítulo 1

Apartamento de Olivia y Noah Benson

Como cada noche Olivia regresa a su casa después de un largo día de trabajo con la idea de tener un poco de descanso junto a su hijo de cinco años; las cosas con Noah no han estado bien, el niño se comporta de una manera extraña al punto de la rebeldía, Olivia intenta hablar con él pero el pequeño no logra decirle que le sucede.  
Olivia decidió sentarse en el sofá a descansar por unos minutos cuando golpean a su puerta.

“Hola, Liv”, dijo Barba con una sonrisa que se refleja en su rostro cada vez que la tiene frente a él.

“Barba no me digas que estas en mi casa un viernes a la noche por trabajo?”, agrego Liv regresando al sofá sin ánimos de trabajar.

“Hola también para vos, si estoy alegre de verte también”, agrega Barba con una sonrisa torcida.

“Rafael, lo siento, estoy agotada; Las cosas no están bien en casa, Noah no quiere hablar conmigo, antes de tu llegada me dijo…”, Liv no pudo continuar con la frase, su voz temblaba y Rafael se dio cuenta que se estaba esforzando por no llorar, sabía perfectamente que su instinto no le había fallado cuando decidió ir a su apartamento sintiendo que algo no estaba bien con su mejor amiga.

“Liv, que es? Noah está enfermo?”, agrego con un tono de preocupación que calentó el corazón de Olivia.

“... él dijo que no podía enviarlo a la cama porque no soy su mamá”, agregó sollozando; Barba no se resistió y se acercó a su amiga tomando sus manos para tranquilizarla, muy pocas veces la vio de esa manera, tan vulnerable, generalmente ella intentaba no demostrar sus emociones pero claramente cuando se trataba de Noah las cosas eran diferentes.  
“Estoy seguro de que no fue su intención decir algo como eso, él sabe cuánto lo amas, que harías cualquier cosa por él, no tiene sentido Liv”, Barba intentaba reflexionar sobre lo que podía estar mal con su pequeño amigo.

“Las últimas semanas se ha comportado de una forma extraña, está enojado, no quiere comer, no quiere ir al parque, una noche me empujó cuando lo lleve a la cama; No entiendo que sucede con mi propio hijo Rafael”, agrego Olivia sin aliento.

“Podría hablar con él si aún está despierto? Una conversación de hombre a hombre claro”, sugirió Barba consciente de la cercanía con el pequeño.

“Intente todo Rafael, creo que le haría bien hablar con su tío Rafa”, dijo Olivia con una tímida sonrisa.

Barba se puso de pie dirigiéndose a la habitación de Noah mientras Olivia no podía dejar de pensar en el cambio de su amigo, un tiempo atrás apenas podía sostener a su hijo en brazos pero eso fue modificándose y ahora eran mejores amigos de Lego. Pensó en preparar un poco de café para la charla que sabía tendría después con Barba.

Estaba en la puerta de la habitación de Noah, tomó un respiro profundo antes de entrar, pensando en cómo encontraría al niño y en cómo hablar con él. Abrió la puerta y lo que vio le rompió el corazón, Noah estaba en su cama mirando el techo con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, ojos que se dirigieron a él inmediatamente.

“Tío Rafa”, dijo el pequeño con un hilo de voz.

“Hola amiguito, me gustaría hablar con vos si eso está bien”, dijo Barba tentativamente.

“Tío Rafa, estoy en problemas, creo que Mamá me va a enviar de regreso”, se escuchó de un Noah muy afligido.

Barba se acercó al niño abrazándolo, buscando las palabras adecuadas frente a la confesión tan dolida del pequeño. “Noah estoy seguro que nada es tan grave, tu mamá te ama profundamente y es justamente por ello que todo se va a solucionar”.

“Estoy enojado pero no con mamá, aun así le grite a ella y le dije cosas malas”, Noah apenas podía hablar debido al llanto continuo. Hizo señas a su tío Rafa para que se siente con él en la cama con la intención de contarle que estaba sucediendo realmente…

Continuara??


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviamente esta fic no sigue el tiempo cronológico de la serie, es solo una idea que estaba en mi cabeza.

Capítulo 2

Habitación de Noah

Para un niño de cinco años era muy difícil explicar aquello que le estaba sucediendo, tantas emociones que no sabe cómo majar, suspiró profundamente antes de dirigirse a su tío Rafa.

“En la escuela aprendimos sobre la familia, hablamos de todos los tipos de familia” dijo Noah pensando cada palabra. “Mi amiga Rosita me pregunto por mi familia, la familia de Rosita es muy grande ella tiene muchos hermanos” añadió Noah perdiéndose en la conversación.

“Qué bueno que la familia de Rosita sea tan grande, entonces creo que vos le contaste que tu familia es mamá” sugirió Rafael riendo un poco de lo fácil que era para el niño perderse en su historia.

“Si, pero también le conté que tengo muchos tíos y que son geniales” dijo Noah con entusiasmo. “Uno de mis compañeros escucho mi historia y dijo cosas malas” el niño comenzó a llorar nuevamente en los brazos de Rafael.

Rafael lo abrazo inmediatamente intentando darle consuelo al pequeño e imaginando cuales fueron las palabras de su compañero, a veces los niños pueden ser un poco crueles. “Noah quizás tu compañero no quiso decir cosas malas, muchas veces solo quieren hacer bromas y no saben que eso puede hacer que te sientas mal” dijo Barba inmediatamente.  
“No tío Rafa, él siempre dice cosas malas a todos los niños” aseguro Noah; “Sé que no tengo papá, que solo tengo a mamá. Andrew dijo que no es realmente mi mamá porque soy adoptado” Noah se sintió muy triste al repetir las palabras que dijo su compañerito. “Mamá me dijo que ella tuvo la suerte de que yo venga a casa con ella, que mi mamá no podía cuidarme y prometió contarme toda la historia cuando sea grande como vos tío Rafa” dijo Noah riendo un poco al imaginarse grande como su tío.

Rafa sonrió al ver que el pequeño reía un poco, medito un poco las confesiones recientes buscando las palabras adecuadas, “Grande como yo? Falta un poco para eso” aseguro Barba riéndose. “Ahora entiendo porque las palabras de Andrew te molestaron tanto, yo también me sentiría molesto amigo, aunque hayas tenido algunas dificultades al inicio de tu vida ahora las cosas están bien” dijo mirándolo a los ojos. “Tu mamá es increíble Noah, es una mujer tan fuerte, amorosa y quiere lo mejor para vos, siempre va a querer lo mejor”

“Pero ahora no puede quererme Tío Rafa” aseguro con desesperación “fui un niño travieso”

“Noah, no hay nada que puedas hacer para que tu mamá te deje de querer, eso es simplemente imposible” Como cada vez que hablaba Rafael, Noah escuchó con atención, su tío Rafa siempre decía la verdad.

“Tío Rafa, estoy cansado. ¿Podes quedarte conmigo hasta que me duerma?” dijo un niño cansado después de la conversación tan profunda. “Si, me gusta quedarme con vos, siempre” murmuro Rafael, “Amiguito mañana podrás hablar con mamá y todo va a estar bien” añadió.

En la sala Olivia estaba nerviosa, pasaron cuarenta minutos y Rafael continuaba en la habitación de Noah. Cuando escucho la puerta cerrarse respiro hondo esperando a Rafael en el sofá. “¿Él está bien?” pregunto inmediatamente necesitando saber que sucedía realmente. “Él está bien, algo confundido y afligido por su comportamiento” dijo Barba sentándose junto a ella, “me aseguro que después de lo que hiso seguramente lo devolverías” repitió el pensamiento expresado por Noah.

“Mi dulce chico” solo pudo decir Olivia, “Todo comenzó cuando en la escuela hablaron sobre la familia, hay un compañerito que hiso comentarios hirientes sobre los padres biológicos de Noah” agrego Barba mirando a su amiga. “La señorita Karen me advirtió que hablarían sobre la familia, pero parecía que todo estaba bien, Noah sabe que no es mi hijo biológico, sabe que su mamá tuvo problemas. ¿Cómo contarle la verdadera historia con tan corta edad Rafael?” 

Rafael miro a su amiga y sintió que su corazón se rompía, ella es tan fuerte que no le gustaba verla así. “Su compañerito sugirió que no sos realmente su mamá por ello él dijo eso, no es un pensamiento de Noah, creo que no sabe cómo manejar tantas emociones” dijo Barba mirándola fijamente a los ojos transmitiéndole tranquilidad.

“Mi dulce niño, ha pasado por tantas cosas, ahora sé lo que está sucediendo y debería encontrar la forma de ayudarlo” Olivia se acercó a Barba y lo abrazó, sorprendiéndolo totalmente, ellos no eran amigos táctiles “Gracias Rafa, gracias por hablar con mi chico, es tan importante esto para mí”.

“Liv no hay nada que no esté dispuesto a hacer por vos o Noah, siempre” aseguro mientras la atraía más cerca aspirando su olor inconfundible y que el tanto amaba.  
Olivia se estremeció ante las sinceras palabras de su mejor amigo, ella sabía que lo amaba desde hace un tiempo, sabía que no podía permitirse amarlo por la cantidad de conflictos que ello les traería pero no podía evitar amarlo.

Continuará…


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capitulo doble hoy :)

Capítulo 3

Sala de Olivia Benson

“Rafael, sos un gran amigo” dijo Olivia. Escuchar esas palabras dibujó una gran sonrisa en el rostro de Barba, amaba a su mejor amiga pero si solo debía conformarse con su amistad lo haría, no podía arruinar lo que tenían. Sus pensamientos siempre le decían que Olivia Benson nunca lo miraría con otros ojos, se preocupaba que ella pudiese ver en los suyos sus más profundos sentimientos.

“Liv, todo va a estar bien, sos una madre excepcional nunca te olvides de eso” dijo con orgullo. “A veces pienso en lo difícil que es ser madre soltera, no me malinterpretes amo a Noah con todo mi corazón, solo que está creciendo sin una figura masculina en su vida” explico Olivia. “Puede que no tenga un padre Liv, pero tiene muchas figuras masculinas en su vida. Él día en que hablaron de la familia en la escuela Noah menciono a todos sus tíos” dijo sonriendo Barba.

“Tío Rafa, al parecer mi hijo se sintió con la confianza de contarte todo lo que dijo en la escuela” dijo Liv sonriendo, sintiéndose más relajada. “El tío Rafa tiene sus encantos” agrego con una sonrisa. “Bueno, eso es cierto” se animó a decir Olivia sonrojándose.

Continuaron su charla por un tiempo, sintiéndose relajados y a gusto uno con el otro, cuando Barba vio que su amiga estaba realmente cansada y necesitaba dormir se despidió de ella asegurándole que si ella o Noah lo necesitaban volvería.

Después de la partida de Barba, Olivia fue a ver a su hijo que estaba profundamente dormido, admiro a su pequeño sintiendo tristeza por cómo se estaba sintiendo. Decidió irse a la cama a descansar un poco, la semana había sido difícil sumando la cantidad de trabajo que como teniente debía realizar. Se durmió inmediatamente.

Noah se despertó y aún estaba oscuro afuera, decidió ir a la habitación de su mamá, abrazando fuerte a su amigo Eddie camino los pocos pasos que separaban su habitación de la de su madre. Abrió la puerta y entró, decidió no despertarla, se subió a la cama y se quedó dormido casi de inmediato. Olivia estaba tan cansada que no escucho cuando Noah se metió en la cama con ella.

Sábado en el apartamento de Benson

Olivia se despierta y sonríe al ver a su niño profundamente dormido a su lado, el pequeño estaba sobre su pecho aferrado a su camiseta. “Noah cariño es hora de despertar” dice cariñosamente acariciando la mejilla de su hijo. “¿Sigo siendo cariño?” dice Noah inmediatamente sorprendido por el amor con el que su mamá le hablo después de haber sido un niño realmente travieso. “Noah, mamá te ama profundamente, te voy a amar siempre no importa que tan difícil sea a veces” afirmó Olivia con una sonrisa, mirando al pequeño.

“Él tío Rafa decía la verdad” dijo con entusiasmo recordando las palabras que el día anterior su tío Rafa había dicho. “Él tío Rafa nunca miente” afirmó Liv. “Noah no hay nada que no puedas decirme, soy tu mamá y siempre te voy a escuchar; Si hay algo que te esté molestando lo podemos solucionar juntos, somos un equipo”.

“Estaba confundido y enojado. Andrew dijo cosas que me confundieron” agrego Noah mirando a su mamá sintiéndose triste. “Noah, no llores, él tío Rafa me contó un poco sobre la conversación de anoche, ahora que se lo que te está molestando juntos podemos solucionarlo”. “Fui un niño travieso, lo siento mamá, lo que dije anoche…” añadió Noah llorando en los brazos de su madre.

“Shhhh bebe, está bien, mamá sabe que no querías decir eso” dijo Liv meciendo a su niño hasta que se calmó. Continuaron hablando hasta que decidieron levantarse para preparar un gran desayuno, mientras Olivia estaba concentrada preparando comida para ambos Noah tuvo una idea.

“Mamá deberíamos invitar al tío Rafa, él es mi tío favorito” dijo Noah con entusiasmo. Olivia quería ver a su amigo, siempre se sentía muy feliz de verlo y sentirlo cerca. “Creo que es una gran idea, podríamos almorzar los tres”. Noah sonrío ante las palabras de su madre, realmente necesitaba hablar con el tío Rafa.

“Oye”  
“Liv, hola ¿cómo estás hoy?”  
“Desperté con Noah en mis brazos, no podría estar mejor” respondió Olivia con una sonrisa.  
“Es un niño afortunado” escribió Barba sin darse cuenta.  
Olivia leyó el mensaje dos veces antes de responder “Rafa no digas tonterías, ¿almuerzo con el dúo Benson?”  
“Me encantaría” respondió Barba con una enorme sonrisa, preguntándose si su amiga sentía algo por él.

Continuara…


End file.
